callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MSR
The MSR is a bolt-action sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The MSR appears in the mission "Iron Lady", where it is useful for picking off enemies at range in the ground-based section of the mission. Multiplayer The MSR is unlocked at Level 66 in multiplayer. It is the very last sniper rifle to be unlocked. It is nearly identical to the L118A, but features a different scope along with a faster rate of fire and a faster reload. As with all sniper rifles, Quickdraw is a great perk to use to speed up its lethargic aim time. Sleight of Hand Pro can also be useful, as one can quickly switch to another weapon in a close quarters pinch, and the faster reload can save one's life when faced with many enemies at once. Survival Mode The MSR is available in Survival Mode at level 7, it is the first sniper available, and costs $2000. The MSR is a good choice for the early rounds as its high damage and relatively low recoil make it easy to pick off enemies. However, it is advised to replace this weapon when heavy troops appear as it can no longer kill with a single shot. Weapon Attachments *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 13. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Variable Zoom - Unlocked at weapon level 22. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 10. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 18. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MSR MW3.png|The MSR. Regular Sniper Scope Reticle MW3.png|Reticle of the MSR's sniper scope. MSR Scope ADS MW3.png|The MSR's scope. MSR Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the MSR. MSR Bolt Cycle MW3.png|Cycling the bolt of the MSR. Soldier MSR Underground MW3.jpg|The MSR in multiplayer. CombatCardMSR.jpg|MSR's Combat Card MSR_cg_gun_y_10_MW3.png|MSR, if the cg_gun_x 10 and cg_gun_y 10 are used. Cycling_the_bolt_MSR_cg_gun_y_10_MW3.png|Cycling the bolt of the MSR, if the cg_gun_x 10 and cg_gun_y 10 are used. MSR_open_bolt_cg_gun_y_10_MW3.png MSR_ACOG_Scope_top_view_MW3.png|Top view of the MSR that is equipped with ACOG Scope Demonstration Trivia *The MSR has the logo on the left side of the weapon, similar to the ACR 6.8 and the RSASS. **In addition, it has a Leupold logo visible on the scope's elevation turret. *In the Dew XP promotion, Price's Combat Card claims his main weapons are the MSR and CM901 despite never using them in-game. *The MSR has a diagonally mounted rail just above the character's left thumb in a similar fashion to the RSASS used in Eye of the Storm, however it can never be used. *On proficiency titles such as Kick, the picture is the side profile of the MSR. *The serial number of the MSR is XC220319, the same as the PP90M1. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Sniper Rifles